1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses and medium support methods.
2. Related Art
Various types of printing apparatuses have been used. Among them, such printing apparatuses that include a movable support unit configured to support a medium on a support surface thereof having a long side and a short side, have been used.
For Example, JP-A-2005-96379 discloses a printing apparatus (ink jet printer) that includes a platen longer in size in a movement direction of the platen and shorter in size in a direction intersecting with the movement direction thereof, and is capable of moving the platen so as to slant the platen relative to the horizontal plane (slant the support surface).